<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lune de Feu by Vefurepo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802071">Lune de Feu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vefurepo/pseuds/Vefurepo'>Vefurepo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thaloverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vefurepo/pseuds/Vefurepo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seule clé de compréhension nécessaire : Lune de Feu est la retranscription d'un rêve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Acte 1 : Lune de Feu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Une ville en feu. Des cris. Des pleurs<br/>Ceux qui tuent et ceux qui meurent</p><p>Au milieu de ce carnage, un enfant<br/>Perdu et paralysé par l'horreur<br/>Mais cet enfant larmoyant<br/>fut bientôt calmé par une lueur</p><p>Apparurent cinq individus<br/>Un à l'aura particulière<br/>Le monde s'arrêta car cela fut<br/>la fin de cette nuit meurtrière</p><p>Pour contrer les Enfers, il suffit de peu<br/>Il suffit de briller plus qu'eux<br/>Il suffit,</p><p>d'une <strong>Lune de Feu</strong></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Acte 2 : 15 ans peuvent passer, le passé reste dans le sang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Au bord de la mer se trouvait une ville prospère. Dans ses rues se regroupaient tout les habitants dans un maelstrom dont on ne pouvait que difficilement sortir. C'était jour de fête. Une étrangère de passage en ville se retrouva happée par le mouvement de foule. Cette rivière humaine l'amena vers une immense bâtisse. Cette dernière arborait un immense drapeau dont l'effigie était une lune enflammée. Devant la structure, une haute estrade. Et un homme y monta. À sa vue, le peuple exulta. De façon incompréhensible, le mot usurpateur était souvent lancé, mais jamais avec un ton réprobateur. L'étrangère laissa son interrogation sortir à haute voix.</p><p>À cela, un jeune homme se mêla à ses pensées. Il portait des équipements de combat mais assez peu pour ne pas penser qu'il puisse faire partie d'une armée. Le jeune homme lui expliqua qu'il y a 15 ans de cela, cette ville fut ravagée par une guerre civile extrêmement violente. Mais la guilde Lune de Feu arriva et mit fin au conflit. Depuis, cette dernière s'était installée dans cette ville et en à fait son Quartier Général. Le peuple était éternellement reconnaissant et aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de ce jour fatidique. L'étrangère regarda le jeune homme, dont l'explication semblait être pour lui-même aussi une première tellement son sourire était radieux. Il montra du doigt l'homme sur l'estrade. Il lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait de Kiër Avantas, le second de la guilde. Le vrai chef ne se montrait plus depuis des années. Était-il toujours vivant ? Le peuple s'en fichait car pour eux, Kiër était le vrai maître de la guilde Lune de Feu. Ce dernier avait accepté cela à condition de toujours l'appeler par le titre d'usurpateur, pour que jamais l'on n'oublie sa nature. Le jeune homme orienta plus spécifiquement le regard de l'étrangère sur le poignet de Kiër. Il portait le bracelet que portait tout les maîtres de guilde. Mais en y regardant de plus près, son bracelet était une évidente contrefaçon en papier mâché.</p><p>L'étrangère resta songeuse un instant. Le jeune homme recommença à parler, mais plus calmement. Comme s'il se parlait aussi à lui-même. Aujourd'hui était jour de fête, mais le peuple ne savait pas encore. Il ne savait pas que l'un des 5 membres originels de Lune de Feu, ceux qui ont arrêté la guerre il y a de cela 15 ans, était mort au suite d'une maladie aujourd'hui même. L'étrangère lui demanda alors qui il était pour le savoir. Le jeune homme se redressa alors et lui fit face fièrement.</p><p>- Je suis Yuri Grandelle, sous-officier du 3e bataillon de la guilde Lune de Feu !</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Acte 3 : Je serais ton choix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri traînait dans son camp, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Il saluait ses camarades, restant plus ou moins longtemps avec eux. Yuri était quelqu'un de très sociable, il connaissait tout le monde et tout le monde le connaissait. Faire le tour pour voir tout ses compagnons était en fait quelque chose qu'il appréciait. Mais cette fois, il ne pourrait pas finir son tour. Un autre membre de la guilde l'interpella. Kiër souhaitait le voir dès maintenant.</p><hr/><p>Yuri se rendit dans la tour centrale du bâtiment centrale de la Guilde. Celle-ci n'était techniquement pas interdite mais une sorte de loi tacite faisait que personne n'y allait, la laissant uniquement aux membres haut-gradés. Au centre se trouvait Kiër Avantas, ainsi que 2 autres personnes. Yuri les reconnut en arrivant près d'eux. Les deux était comme lui des sous-officiers de son bataillon. Le premier était un grand homme, une montagne de muscle mais très bon vivant. L'autre était jeune femme mais quand même plus vieille que lui. Elle n'était pas la personne la plus sociable du monde mais elle ne loupait pas une réunion entre eux à la taverne. Le regard de Yuri retourna à Kiër. Malgré l'adulation du peuple, la plupart des membres de Lune de Feu n'était pas particulièrement impressionné par lui. Il dégageait une compassion naturelle. Mais les pensées de Yuri furent interrompues par ce dernier.</p><p>- Bien, vous êtes les trois présents. Comme vous le savez, Stendahl nous a malheureusement quitté récemment. C'est la première fois que le coeur de Lune de Feu vient à changer. Après réflexion, nous avons décidé de faire en sorte qu'il reste comme il a toujours été. C'est pourquoi je vais choisir un remplaçant à Stendahl.</p><p>Il y eu un court silence avant que Kiër reprenne la parole. Chacun réfléchissait à ce que cela impliquait comme conséquence.</p><p>- Avant tout, qui pense pouvoir endosser ce rôle ?</p><p>L'homme leva la main. Quelques secondes d'hésitation après, la femme leva la main à son tour. Yuri, lui, resta immobile. Kiër reposa une autre question aux trois, même si son regard se porta sur Yuri uniquement.</p><p>- Qui ne souhaite pas endosser ce rôle ?</p><p>Yuri regarda Kiër. Son regard perçant, indéchiffrable. Yuri leva la main. Kiër fit demi-tour en leur faisant signe de le suivre.</p><p>- Entretien individuel, suivez-moi.</p><hr/><p>Kiër prit le temps de parler avec chacun des trois candidats sur leur motivation et leur ambition. On pouvait résumer cet entretien à :</p><p>* L'homme était un homme d'armée avant de rejoindre la guilde. La gradation est pour lui une chose naturel, un but en soi.</p><p>* La femme, elle, eut plus de mal à l'admettre mais elle voulait seulement être avec ceux qu'elle admirait le plus au monde.</p><p>* Quant à Yuri, il ne voulait pas plus de responsabilité. Il voulait encore voir ses amis dans les camps.</p><p> </p><p>Kiër revint vers les 3 candidats. D'abord, il s'adressa à l'homme. Il lui conseilla de se détacher de son passé dans l'armée. La vie proposait tellement d'autres choses auxquelles accorder de l'importance. Il se tourna ensuite vers la candidate. Il commença par la rassurer sur ses envies. C'était un comportement humain. Mais elle devrait prendre garde car ses envies ne sont que des fantasmes, et ceux-ci ne sont que des illusions qui ne mèneront nulle part. Pour finir, il se mit devant Yuri.</p><p>- Yuri, Stendahl m'avait déjà parlé de toi. La guilde place la plus grande des importances aux liens entre les gens. Nul doute que tu es celui qui connait le plus de personne, et qui est le plus apprécié du 3e bataillon. Ne sous-estime pas la force que cela te procure, et le poids que cela t'enlève des épaules. C'est pour ça, Yuri, que je te nomme à la place de Stendahl, en tant que membre des 5 Premiers.</p><p>Yuri resta interloqué devant son discours. Il bredouilla seulement une phrase.</p><p>- Mais j'avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais pas de ce rôle...</p><p>Kiër lui sourit alors. Un sourire qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu, empli de tendresse et de nostalgie. Il se mit alors à rire.</p><p>- Si tu savais comment Lune de Feu s'est crée, tu saurais que laisser le choix aux gens n'est pas dans sa nature.</p><p>Kiër se retourna alors et partit, lui faisant signe de le suivre. Yuri comprit alors que tout ceci n'était que de la diplomatie. Il l'avait choisi depuis le début, et il en serait ainsi.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Acte 4 : Une nuit sans rêves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Yuri resta planté là, devant l'entrée de cette salle. Kiër l'avait emmené devant la Grande Salle, celle qui pour le coup était vraiment interdite à tous. À l'intérieur se trouvait les 3 des 5 Premiers, les fondateurs de Lune de Feu, les sauveurs de la ville. Bien qu'ils soit connus de tous, être dans cette salle réservée uniquement pour eux était particulièrement stressant. Yuri réussit finalement à avoir le courage d'avancer vers eux après un regard de Kiër.</p><p>Kiër Avantas, l'usurpateur : Chef du 1er bataillon</p><p>Lufamine, Cheffe du 2nd bataillon</p><p>Elzeria, Cheffe du 4e bataillon</p><p>Seul manquait Stendahl. Yuri devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il allait falloir du temps pour qu'il se considère lui aussi à leurs hauteurs, en temps que Chef du 3e bataillon. Évidemment, il manquait aussi le véritable maître de la guilde mais Yuri n'eut pas le courage d'en parler. Kiër prit la parole.</p><p>- Lufamine et Elzeria m'ont fait pleinement confiance pour le choix du remplaçant. Mais maintenant, nous avons décidé que pour renforcer nos liens, nous allions te raconter une histoire.</p><p>Yuri resta circonspect devant cette remarque. Elzeria arriva derrière lui et le força à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.</p><p>- Allez, mon cher Yuri. C'est pas tout les jours qu'on peut raconter nos vieilles aventures avant que Lune de Feu ne deviennent ce qu'elle est maintenant. Alors tu te poses et tu nous écoutes radoter.</p><p>Yuri se laissa faire. La situation était très étrange mais très vite, la fascination prit le dessus. Ces personnes étaient en train de raconter dans les moindres détails la création de Lune de Feu. Toutes leurs aventures. Yuri commença à interagir avec eux, à leurs demander plus de précision.</p><p>- Alors c'était vous le Barrage de Valencia ?!</p><p>- Techniquement, c'était Stendahl et Yuri à eux seul. Mais oui. C'était nous.</p><p>Tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu. De la petite anecdote à leurs plus grands faits. Ceux que l'histoire a retenus et ceux qu'elle a modifiés. Yuri était en extase. Mais ils arrivèrent à la guerre civile d'il y a 15 ans. Pour eux, ce n'était qu'un périple parmi tant d'autres, alors que pour Yuri, cela était un cauchemar qui le hantait encore. Les 3 premiers le virent bien et passèrent à la suite. Lorsque leurs récits eurent rattrapé le présent, Kiër se leva.</p><p>- Le maître de la guilde veut te voir, Yuri...</p><hr/><p>Dans la Grande Salle se trouvait un escalier. Yuri suivit Kiër qui venait de l'emprunter. Bientôt, ils furent dans le noir complet, Yuri suivant vaguement la silhouette devant lui. Arrivé enfin sur une surface plane, une nouvelle lumière étrange l'éclaira. Sur les murs se trouvait des torches dont la flamme était noire. La sensation était unique : tout ce qui était éclairé par cette torche l'était seulement en noir et blanc.</p><p>- Ce sont des Flammes Sans Lumière. N'espère pas en avoir pour toi, on n'en trouve que de l'autre coté du globe. Enfin, "trouve"...</p><p>Kiër arrive devant une porte. Simple. Sans verrou. Il l'ouvrit et rentra. Yuri prit sur lui et avança à sa suite. C'était une pièce large mais qui ne contenait finalement qu'un seul lit. Aucun ornement, aucune fenêtre. Seul ces Flammes Sans Lumière éclairait la salle. Dans le lit, une silhouette. La personne était assise, la tête à peine relevée. La première chose que l'on remarquait était sa chevelure. Des cheveux extrêmement longs et fins, d'un noir absolu, qui coulaient comme le lit d'une rivière. La seconde chose qui frappait était son corps. Squelettique était la définition parfaite. Sa peau recouvrait à peine son ossature. Yuri murmura à Kiër.</p><p>- C'est le sang de Sonistrelle, si j'ai bien compris...</p><p>Ce dernier hocha de la tête lentement avant de s'approcher de l'homme dans le lit et de lui parler.</p><p>- C'est le celui que j'ai choisi pour prendre la place vacante de Stendahl, Yume... Y vois-tu la lueur ? La silhouette bougea à peine la tête pour regarder Yuri.</p><p>- <em>Oui... Je l'avais déjà vu il y a bien longtemps... </em></p><p>Yuri sentit quelque chose couler sur sa joue. Son cauchemar. Tout le temps, il le revoyait. Cette nuit infernale. Mais surtout cette éclatante lueur salvatrice. Et maintenant dans cette lumineuse obscurité, il la revoyait. Une lueur qui brillait plus que tout.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Yume Dameda, 1er membre et fondateur de la guilde Lune de Feu-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Acte 5 : Yume Dameda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Devant la grande allée qui menait à l'immense porte d'entrée du bâtiment principal de la guilde, se tenait un homme. Il n'était pas rare que des groupes de bandits attaquent une ville. Mais depuis que Lune de Feu était là, la fréquence avait drastiquement chutée. Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas une simple attaque. La ville était protégée par les membres de Lune de Feu qui repoussaient ces envahisseurs arrivés nombreux et surtout par surprise. Cependant, un homme avait réussi à facilement venir jusque devant l'antre de la guilde.</p><p>- Aucun des premiers membres dans la ville pour la protéger. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde. VOUS ME DÉCEVEZ BEAUCOUP, LUNE DE FEU ! cria l'homme en direction de l'entrée.</p><p>À l'intérieur, Yuri se retenait d'aller le fracasser. Mais Kiër lui avait formellement interdit d'intervenir. Yuri ne comprenait pas. Le chef du 1er bataillon lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin des 4 Premiers car Yume allait intervenir.</p><p>- Si on continue comme ça, il va tout ravager jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte ! s'impatienta Yuri, essayant de garder son calme sachant ce qu'il se passait dehors.</p><p>- Yume a dit qu'il allait intervenir. Premièrement, cela veut dire que nous devons rester tous prêts ici. Secondement, si Yume veut agir, c'est que la menace est plus grave que prévu...</p><p>- <em>Plus grave... Je vais devoir sortir...</em></p><p>Yuri se retourna. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Yume en dehors de sa chambre obscure. Il était en meilleure forme que ce que les Flammes Sans Lumières laissaient entrevoir. Kiër s'approcha et donna une chaîne à Yuri.</p><hr/><p>L'envahisseur allait commencer à agir lorsqu'il vit une des deux grande portes du bâtiment en face de lui s'ouvrir. À moitié avachi sur celle-ci, soutenu par un de ses bras, se tenait Yume Dameda. On aurait dit qu'à tout moment, il allait s'effondrer au sol. Dans la main de son bras qui le soutenait contre la porte se trouvait une épée. Une épée de bonne qualité mais une simple épée quand même. Dans son autre main qui pendait vers le sol se trouvait un anneau de métal.</p><p>- <em>Galingrad... Comment... Ça va ?...</em></p><p>Le dénommé Galingrad resta surpris un instant. Il vit alors que la personne devant lui possédait un anneau de maître de guilde. Un vrai. Et il se mit à rire.</p><p>- AHAHAHAH Yume, tu es en vie ! Cela me réjouis tellement ! Je n'avais plus de nouvelle de toi, je croyais... que...</p><p>Galingrad bloqua un instant. En face de lui, Yume avait le bras tendu. Il n'était plus appuyé contre la porte. Et il n'avait plus son épée. L'envahisseur tourna sa tête et vit au sol son bras gauche, et derrière lui, plantée dans le sol, l'épée qui était l'instant d'avant entre les mains de Yume. Il se retourna vers ce dernier et lui sourit.</p><p>- Tu crois vraiment que je serais venu ici sans avoir un avantage ?</p><p>À ces mots, le bras au sol se désintégra et se reforma sur le buste de Galingrad. Yume l'observa, toujours impassible.</p><p>- <em>Le Sceau de Résurrection... Je croyais que Myrvella n'en accordait plus depuis les événements de la Quasi-Lune... Bon...</em></p><p>Yume mit l'anneau autour de son coup et le ferma. Il s'avança alors à la lumière du soleil. Galingrad pencha la tête sur la côté, intrigué. À l'instant même où sa peau toucha les rayons du soleil, Yume repris une corpulence normale. Sa peau repris une teinte légèrement basanée, ses muscles reprirent des formes saillantes.</p><p>- <em>Ce n'est pas</em> un problème, déclara-t-il en s'étirant.</p><p>Très vite, la chevelure de Yume se mit à rougeoyer. Ces cheveux devinrent des flammes. Sa corpulence continua de se muscler. Il grandissait à vue d'oeil. Ses yeux commençaient à prendre une teinte bestiale. Avant de s'en rendre compte, Galingrad vit devant lui une créature humanoïde d'au moins 3 mètres, qui semblait brûler de toutes parts. Yume toucha Galingrad et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il fut désintégrer par son feu. Mais Yume continuait de grandir et de se transformer.</p><p>- RAMENEZ-LE, MAINTENANT ! cria Kiër du fond du bâtiment.</p><p>À ce moment les chaînes du collier de Yume se tendirent et le tirèrent vers la guilde. Yume n'était plus dans son état de conscience. Il se débattait tandis qu'il continuait de se transformer en démon infernale. Dans un ultime coup, il le firent rentrer dans l'obscurité du bâtiment. Il redevint instantanément le Yume squelettique et frêle. Alors, la porte se referma.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Acte 6 : Fin du chapitre, début du Tome 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri se tenait droit, l'air solennel. Il se rappelait la première fois qu'il était entré dans cette salle. L'histoire des débuts qu'on lui avait racontée. Cette même histoire qu'il avait continué d'écrire pendant ces années. Devant lui, sur un lit, était allongé Kiër. Malgré son âge et son air fatigué, il gardait toujours une certaine prestance. Le dernier des véritables Premiers était vraiment quelque de formidable jusqu'au bout. Finalement, il arriva. Descendant de ces escaliers, Yume se rapprocha de son ami le plus cher. Toujours dans un état de santé déplorable à cause de sa malédiction, il n'avait pourtant pas pris une ride depuis ce jour où Yuri l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Kiër fit signe à Yuri. Il comprit qu'il devait partir et les laissa donc seul.</p><p>Kiër essaya de se relever un peu pour regarder Yume en face.</p><p>- Ce n'est pas un hasard, hein ? Yume...</p><p>-<em> Non... La malédiction de la Sonistrelle arrive à son terme aujourd'hui.</em></p><p>- Ainsi que ma vie...</p><p>Yume regarda son ami de toujours, le premier à l'avoir accompagné lors de cette incroyable aventure. Lors de leur première rencontre, quand il avait vu son aura pour la première fois et qu'il avait su qu'il ne serait pas quelqu'un parmi tant d'autre. Au fil des voyages, il s'était formé un petit groupe qui s'est finalement officialisé comme étant la guilde Lune de Feu. Un nom qui devait évoquer la lumière qu'il apporterait là où le soleil de désire pas briller. Il avait déjà vécu la perte de beaucoup de chose. Rien de pire que celle de ses 3 amis... Et maintenant de son dernier.</p><p>- Je te dirais la même chose qu'aux autres, Kiër... Merci pour tout.</p><p>Ce dernier regarda tendrement l'homme devant lui et tendit la main. Yume la saisit et la serra pour la dernière fois. Kriër se rallongea lors sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Yume continua de tenir la main avant de la lâcher quelques instants plus tard. Kriër, l'usurpateur, chef du 1er bataillon, à jamais premier ami du fondateur de Lune de Feu, venait de rendre l'âme.</p><hr/><p>La porte de la guilde s'ouvrit et Yume sortit suivit de Yuri. Au contact du soleil, Yume retrouva instantanément son teint naturel, et son corps reprit une forme plus vivante. Yuri observa avec attention la suite. Mais rien n'arriva. Yume continua de profiter de l'air marin, ses longs cheveux flottant chaotiquement face au vent.</p><p>- Cela fait si longtemps... J'ai tellement de chose à aller revoir. Peut-être même à découvrir. Le temps apporte de nombreux mystères.</p><p>Yume se tourna vers Yuri. Désormais, il était le nouveau visage de Lune de Feu. Il l'avait bien vu, il y a maintenant si longtemps, dans cette ville en proie aux flammes. Sa lueur. Il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas fini avec lui. Et lui non plus.</p><p>- Tu veux venir avec moi ?</p><p>Yuri sourit en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Kiër lors de son entretien, cette phrase qui l'avait marqué.</p><p>- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?</p><p>Yume sourit à son tour en refaisant face à l'océan.</p><p>- Non, pas le moins du monde.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>